vampyrediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
We Need To Talk About Vampires
We Need To Talk About Vampires is the 2nd episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the 113th episode of the series. Summary Plot Wes stitches the Traveller's finger back on his hand, Wes asks how did it fall off, the Traveller gives Wes a death glare as Wes comments "No further comments" as he finishes with the Traveller's finger. Wes tells the Traveller not to use the injured hand for a while to make sure it heals properly, the Traveller looks at Wes's work-table briefly before returning the unused werewolf venom and departs. Trevor feeds from an man as he recovers from a fight with Enzo, Trevor is shown to have been victorious as he kicks Enzo's unconsious body. Trevor finishes feeding and compells the man to tie up Enzo in the back of his van and to soak the rope with vervain, the man nods. Stefan examines the scene of where he was almost killed by a group of vampires trying to find something of the who or what saved him, he finds nothing. Vicki looks throught Joanne's phone looking for a hidden purpose Joanne had come to town, she finds nothing indicating an ulterior purpose, Vicki sighs and decides to play a prank on Joanne, she walks to her bedroom, puts an pineapple next to Joanne, (Parody of this) increases the volume of the phone and plays as Joanne suddenly wakes up at the noise, Vicki laughs and replies "Rise and Shine Sammy". Joanne replies "Girl ?" as she sees the pineapple, Joanne picks up the pineapple and looks around Vicki's bedroom finding Maria leaning on a corner, Maria tells Joanne "Wasn't me" and she starts rubbing her hair, Joanne is confused and shortly afterwards she discovers a blue streak, Vicki casually tells Joanne "Surprise". Joanne looks upa nd is about to talk when Vicki cutting her short increasing the volume of the song and replies "What? Sorry I can't hear you" as she teases Joanne by lip-syncing, and bobbing her head to the beat, Joanne just gives Vicki a "really?" look as she laughs a little. Emma is released from jail, she blankly looks at her surroundings as her parents arrive and pick her up. Alaric talks with Damon on the phone, Alaric asks when is Damon returning, Damon says he's still catching up with someone and is currently running an errand, Damon tells Alaric he has to go and hangs up. Rose jokingly asks Damon if he's afraid Elena will castrate him when he returns to Mystic Falls, Damon shakes his head and says he is not returning until finding Enzo and trying to come up with an explination for her (Rose) and Trevor's returns. Elena drops by Alaric's appartment to check on Jenna, Alaric let's her in and asks Elena at what time should she be in college, Elena asks Alaric why isn't he at work, Alaric replies that yesterday a body was found in a locker and for the moment the school is a crime scene, Jenna walks up to them and asks Elena why isn't she at college. Elena says she came to check on her, Jenna says she's fine, she was only thrown out of stairs saying it was a minor injury compared to when she was compelled almost disemboweled herself, she tells Elena she's ok and tells her to go to college. Bonnie walks around Whitmore campus as she flashes back to the encounter with the Traveller the previous day on her dorm room, her thoughts are interrupted when she spots Eva laying on the floor, Bonnie runs to Eva's side and asks her if she's ok. Eva groans and replies "I'm just hung-over officer, no drugs or something more serious", Bonnie tells Eva it's just her, Eva sighs in relief as Bonnie asks her why is she sleeping on the floor. Eva tells Bonnie "I went to this party which by the way you should know since your freak of a friend tried to Gibbsterrogate about it, now could you plase not do the same and insteand help me up?" as Eva puts back on her heels and raises her arms in the air. Bonnie takes a hold of Eva's arms as she helps her stand up. Joanne comes out of Vicki's bathroom revealing she also has red and purple streaks on her hair besides the blue ones, Vicki tells Joanne "They're permanent, consider those retribution for that kiss you gave me yesterday". Joanne smirks and tells Vicki she actually did her a favor as Joanne casually reveals she had been thinking on painting her hair but couldn't pick colors, Joanne then tells Vicki "The pineapple thought, nice one, i'd grade you with a D- but considering the effort, A+", Joanne walks towards Vicki's kitchen and asks if she has food. Vicki follows and asks Joanne "How alcoholic you like your milk?" as she opens her fridge, grabs the milk carton, closes the fridge and fills the carton with some bourbon, Joanne tells Vicki she only consumes milk is for cereal as she grabs a carton of Cap'n Crunch and sits on the table. Vicki shrugs as she opens the fridge again and grabs a beer, Joanne tells her to "fetch me one of those would you?", Vicki gives Joanne a beer and closes the fridge, she grabs a bowl and a spoon putting them on the table along with the milk carton and an ashtray, Vicki then sits down and opens her beer taking a sip, she then tells Joanne "Chill I'm not and you ain't getting a bullet in between , so eat, smoke and drink, but in a way, you're now my hostage". Joanne fills the bowl with some cereal and milk, Joanne then asks "You gonna torture me?", Vicki shakes her head but tells Joanne she does want to know the real reason why she arrived in town and personal information saying "You kinda got me when you said you lost a finger". Joanne shrugs and says "So for amost killing me with a pineapple which by the way I'm allergic to along with strawberries and painting my hair, you wanna know me? Done but I want the same, intel on you". The Traveller attempts to make a fist but his finger doesn't moves, Markos appears and asks the Traveller if he cutted himself, the Traveller avoids the subject and asks Markos when are they taking action agaisn't Dave. Markos says he's has been giving it a thought and decided he plans on talking a truce with Dave, the Traveller walks towards Markos, grabs his head and tells him to leave, to remmeber he said he's proud of him and not to look for him for some days saying he's going out of town to run an errand, Markos nods and tells the Traveller to look for himself as he leaves, the Traveller waits until Markos departs, he then pulls out a machete. The Traveller chants an unknown spell and after short while stabs himself in the chest, the Traveller falls to the ground dead. Jack inspects the locker where the body was found, Roman appears and asks if he's already obssesed with trying to prove Devon is responsible for the murder spree in town, Jack replies the only murder he is sure belongs to Devon is the girl at the plaza replying he knows that a bullet in between the eyes is Devon's style and not making "A wanna be disaster", Jack ntices a hair in one of the ends and asks Roman for a bag. Jack puts on a pair of gloves and grabs up a tweezer as he manages to carefully pick up the hair, Roman holds the bag as Jack carefully drops the hair on the bag. Roman asks if it might be from the victim, Jack replies it's likely but might also belong to the perpetrator. Devon pulls a chair in front of the woman he kidnapped in the previous episode, Devon shows the woman a syginge and tels her it's nothing personal and she's just the courier to "an old friend" of his, Devon then casually tells the woman "This could be stronger than what you're used to, or maybe not, either way it's gonna facilitate the job of what I'm gonna do" as he injects the woman in the neck and waits until she passes out, Devon then tells her "I'm not a sexist nor anything close to that but I have learned over the years, that woman are perfect message deliverers" Devon then grabs a cutter and removes a finger. Joanne asks Vicki "What's the thing with mayors dying in this town? First this Lockwood guy (archive footage of Rochard's death in Founder's_Day, then his wife (archive footage of Carol's death in O Come, All Ye Faithful) and now the other guy (archive footage of Rudy's death in I Know What You Did Last Summer)", Vicki shrugs and says "Maybe we (vampires) hate politics, I don't pay attention to that anyways", Vicki tehn asks Joanne "that weird language, what was it and how many other you know?", Joanne tells Vicki "It was Armenian and yes, before you ask, there's a country called , it's somewhere near and that's it. Besides that one I mentioned, there's , , cause of Maria, alredy told you of her, , some little bit of , and I can understand but not speak that one in .", Joanne then takes a sip of her beer, upon finishing she tells Vicki it's "the good stuff" and then asks "killed one of my kind before?", Vicki nods "Annoying blonde bitch (archive footage of Vicki killing Liv in End of Days), didn't knew her nor I cared but she was associated with the town's witch who everytime she casts a spell something horribly wrong happens", Joanne sarcastically asks "Freed The Devil?", Vicki shakes her head replying "At least I know what The Devil wants, but the main threat calling it like that, nobody knows and it remains a mistery for a while", Vicki then moves her attention to Joanne's left hand and finally asks "How you lost it? The finger?", Joanne tells Vicki "I'm gonna need stronger stuff if you want that story". Meredith walks into a lab to do soem tests on a patient when she finds Toby asleep Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas* *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova/Qetsiyah *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * as Joanne Blackthorn *Michael Malarkey as Enzo *Janina Gavankar as Qetsiyah *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers *Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Raffi Barsoumian as Markos * as Unknown Traveller *Caitlin McHugh as Sloan *Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell *Lauren Cohan as Rose *Trent Ford as Trevor *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (voice only) *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (voice only) *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker* *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson* Guest Cast * as Toby Cooper * as Jack * as Eva *Mischa Barton as Emma Sutherland *Bryce Johnson as Roman * as Mitch *Ned Vaughn as Mr. Sutherland * as Mrs. Sutherland *Robert Pralgo as Mayor Richard Lockwood* *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood* *Mike Erwin as Charlie* *Rick Worthy as Rudy Hopkins* Special Guest Cast * as Devon Crawford *Matilda Lutz as Maria Bertolucci * as Krystal * as Dave Note: * Archive Footage Only Trivia Continuity *This episode takes the place the next day of the events of the previous episode. Body Count Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters